


SHIELD Morale

by Axelex12



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Maledom, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Drabble:In order to improve Shield morale, Maria Hill lets agents fuck her whenever they want to.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	SHIELD Morale

It was a very simple move to make a lot of people very happy. A free use policy imposed upon Director Hill immediately brought morale skyrocketing, to an extent that seemed almost ludicrous to everyone who tried to make sense of it. Everyone except Maria, really, who fully understood how effective letting men at her body was. They'd always been eyeing her hungrily, wanting her, very shameless about what they had in mind. They fucked her with their eyes as it was, why not just allow them to stick their dicks in her? With their sexual desires settled, everything moved a lot smoother and more productive Which was impressive given how much time Director Hill spent stuffed full of dick.

Doing paperwork, she'd find that cocks had a way of slipping into her mouth. She had no choice but to keep filling out forms while sitting at her desk, head turned to the side to allow the cock steady passage into her mouth and even down her throat. She'd become good at reading and writing out the corner of her eye, which was a damn necessity given the expectations upon her. A bit of distance was needed too between her mouth and the papers, given the propensity of men to shove down her throat and fuck her mouth so hard she ended up a drooly mess, and the last thing she needed to do was hand in papers to the Department of Justice drenched with her own throat slop.

Going down the hall should have been simple enough, but Maria ended up consistently and repeatedly pinned up against walls by horny S.H.I.E.L.D. agents very casually shoving her up and starting to fuck her. She started wearing skirts, not standard issue at fucking all but an absolute necessity to keep from having her clothes pulled too much out of order or just ripped entirely. The agents carelessly took to fucking her pussy right up against the wall, people walking by without any real attention or care paid to the spectacle. The only thing more normal by now than seeing Director Hill getting stuffed with cock was seeing her walk clumsily down the hall with cum running down her thighs and leaving a messy, slimy trail on the floor in her wake.

But perhaps the most grand nexus of trouble and lust was the command deck, where all of the computers needed to be brought down to knee-level so that Maria could see and handle everything she needed to keep an eye on in the nerve center of S.H.I.E.L.D. even while she got mercilessly blowbanged into dizzy submission. Cocks in her face, shoving down her throat, demanding to be stroked or simply smacking down onto her cheek kept an endless mess of lust going, and it was a testament to Maria's skill in her role that she could deal with all of them as well as she did, not letting any number of cocks stop her, whether it was one down her gullet or eight bukkakeing her at once. Anything for S.H.I.E.L.D. and for earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
